Quick-release buckles are widely known for use in a large number of personal and industrial applications ranging from a means for securing the straps of a bicycle helmet to tying down the load on a truck. Successive innovations in the designs of quick-release buckles have produced improved functionality and reliability but there remains room for further improvements in terms of reduced bulk and weight without sacrifice in holding strength or reliability. The present invention is directed toward the achievement of such improvements in a physical configuration that is particularly simple in form and thus lends itself to inexpensive production in a wide range of dimensions and holding strengths.